Face the Raven
by AnnCarter
Summary: Clara has to face the Raven. But she isn't afraid. She blew into the world on a leaf, and now her story ends on the wings of a raven. [Set in the end of 9x10, "Face the Raven"]


_All rights for Doctor Who are the BBC's. I own nothing._

 _You will be missed, Clara Oswin Oswald_

* * *

She blew into the world on a leaf.

* * *

As Clara walked outside, preparing herself to face the Raven, she thought back of everything she's been through. From the very first breath she took to the very last one, she'd had the most extraordinary life anyone could ever have hoped for. She saw more than any other human being; experienced more than any other human being. She saw Earth from its very first second until it's very last one; saw planets so far away that not even the best telescope could find them; met creatures that not even the most imaginative writers could have made up. She walked into the Doctor's time stream and survived; saw him regenerate on Christmas, in what was supposed to be his death; met her heroes and faces her monsters. She loved and was loved and had the chance to show her students a different life. The truth was she'd done more in her not-so-long life than most people did in their whole, longer, lives.

Truth go be told, Clara had to admit, at least to herself, that she wasn't afraid. She knew the Doctor was and wished there was anything she could do for him, but at the same time, she knew she had no other choice. Sometimes the Doctor needed to face his fears, just as much as anybody else did. She feared of leaving him alone, yes, but she didn't fear death. She'd seen worse.

She had to admit she was also somewhat excited. She didn't want to die, and if there was any other choice, she'd have taken it, but she knew there wasn't. And she knew that whatever was happening next, whatever came after death, she wouldn't have to face it alone. She knew Danny would be waiting, and that was enough to make her happy. Living through that year without him wasn't easy, even though she'd had an amazing time with the Doctor. Maybe, like she told him only minutes earlier, she was meant to go down that road all along. If anything, at least she'd gotten a good death.

She hated leaving him like that, though. Her Doctor. She knew, better than anyone, how difficult his life had been. How many people he loved he's lost. How much he suffered in his two thousand years. Even though she didn't remember everything she saw, she remembered enough to know just how strong he was, if he was capable, after facing all these nightmares, of being the Doctor. The man who did everything he could to save everyone. The man who despised violence and made it his life's job to ensure no-one would have to go through the things he went through.

But he was still just a man, and he needed her.

 _"And however scared you are, Clara, the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with, believe me, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now and he, he needs you." The Doctor, her young-looking, charming, silly Doctor, said to her back then, as he called her from Trenzalore. "Clara, please," He asked her, "Hey, for me, help him. Go on. And don't be afraid."_

She did as he'd asked. She looked at him and found her Doctor in him, in his wise blue eyes and his grumpy old face. She stayed with him, helped him, even when she wasn't sure who he was herself. But then, somewhere deep down, she always knew he was the Doctor.

His eyes begged her not to leave when she looked at him and asked him to leave Me alone. He was telling her, without words, how much he needed her, a friend he could trust. A friend who knew him, who could keep him true to his promise. How much he needed her to stay at whatever cost.

"I know you're afraid," She whispered to him as she pulled him to her for a hug. He hugged her back, holding her tightly, as if that could stop the Raven. "But being afraid is alright. Fear is a superpower, remember? I know you can be brave. I know you can be the Doctor. Whatever happens, that's what you'll always be."

"It was you, wasn't it?" He asked quietly, so quietly even she barely heard him. His voice told her he didn't even need her to answer that question; he already knew the one who visited him in the barn, when he was but a child, was her.

She pulled back, smiling softly. Her hand gently cupped his cheek. "Fear is a superpower," She said quietly once again. "Use it. It doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly, and it won't. Promise me you'll be brave."

"I can't, Clara." She loved the way he said her name with his Scottish accent. "You know I can't."

"I know you can and you will. Don't insult my memory by taking revenge. Let my death be the end of it." She gently kisses his cheek. "Be brave."

* * *

If she had one regret as she looked at the Raven flying towards her, it was that she had to leave him alone. But she wasn't afraid.

She flew out of the world on the wings of the Raven.


End file.
